Obsession
by Rose Kirkland Jones
Summary: Una manía insana, eso era lo que era. Lentamente había ido acabando con él, alimentando sus demonios internos y desbaratando cualquier posibilidad de redención. Sabía que se había sumido en el mismo infierno... pero tampoco es como si quisiera huir de él. One-shot. AU: Omegaverse.


Sé que debo continuar unas cuantas cosas que llevo pendientes y lo haré. Dentro de un poco de tiempo las retomaré pero, por mientras, usaré esto para desahogarme.

 **AU** : Omegaverse

 **Advertencias:** Incesto, lime.

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz

* * *

Su aroma envuelve todo y él está embelesado por ello, como si de una droga se tratase… una droga de la que había abusado hasta convertirse completamente en un adicto.

¿Se arrepentía de haber llegado hasta ese punto? La respuesta era ambivalente y voluble. En estos momentos, podía jurar que los medios justifican el fin, que no había ni un rastro de retractarse por lo que había logrado pero tiene la certeza de que, cuando todo se termine, el "sí" acabaría con él hasta la siguiente oportunidad que lo tuviera entre sus brazos.

El sudor cubriendo su piel blanquecina ahora roja por el calor del momento y la intensidad del encuentro. Oír sus gemidos mal disimulados hace que descienda hasta el mismísimo infierno sintiéndose el Rey, escucharlo jadear y gritar poco a poco lo consume en una vorágine de locura y excitación prohibida, en una de la que se siente un completo prisionero incapaz de hacerle frente.

Pero le gusta.

Tira de los cabellos rubios con fuerza, robándole un grito que no tarda en reemplazar por un fuerte jadeo producto de una nueva embestida. Se inclina, besa su cuello y lo marca, con la esperanza de que sea lo suficientemente visible para todos los malditos entrometidos que intenten acercársele.

Sonríe. Le encanta hacerlo, por mucho que el otro lo deteste.

Lo ha intentado por años. Detenerse, mirar hacia otro lado, hacer una vida donde él no esté inmerso… pero es imposible. No puede.

No es tan fuerte como cree y eso le frustra… le alegra. Le hace malditamente feliz y asquerosamente culpable el haber arrastrado al pequeño conejo con él.

El calor aumenta, el ritmo se incrementa y el volumen de los gemidos se hace cada vez más alto. Está cerca, lo siente… y él lo acompaña. Sabe en el fondo que el otro lo llega a disfrutar tanto como él, por mucho que se niegue a aceptarlo, y eso probablemente le trae algo de consuelo a su condenada alma.

El menor cae sobre las sábanas en un grito ronco y él se apoya en ambos brazos para evitar acompañarlo. Se separa del rubio y se sienta a su costado, observando como lentamente va relajando la respiración frenética que hace pocos minutos tenía… duele saber que Arthur está tan consciente de esto como él e, incluso así, se niegue a devolverle la mirada.

Siempre ha sido de esa forma. ¿Cuál era la novedad? ¿Por qué habría de afectarle? Sabe a la perfección sus argumentos y no puede desmerecerlas. Tiene razón.

Lo odia, constantemente se lo dice. Scott lo sabe, Arthur lo sabe… ¿habría forma en la que el rubio pudiese perdonarle el haberle arrebatado todo lo que alguna vez quiso?

No la había. Ambos se lo repiten, ambos lo saben, ambos tienen la certeza de que eso no cambiará jamás…

Espera a que el menor se quede dormido para inclinarse y besar su frente. Secar con cada beso las lágrimas que han rodado por las mejillas de su hermano hasta dejarlo en un sueño profundo.

Es un ritual del que gusta y detesta a la vez, el que sólo repite al rayar los límites de lo normal para evitar sospechas… sólo para marcar a su hermano con su aroma y alejar a otros alfas de él. Sólo para no levantar sospechas de que el matrimonio que sostienen no es un completo desastre… sólo para no darle la razón a la gente que su capricho no fue más que un error.

Tal vez todo esto era lo que debía pasar.

Tal vez, el que sus padres murieran dejándole el poder de la familia Kirkland en sus manos no resultaba ser tan malo como creyó. Nadie podría estar en desacuerdo con él, nadie podía decirle un no como respuesta. Podría hacer lo que quisiera, obtener todo aquello que siempre había deseado… y eso incluía a Arthur.

Fue tan fácil desbaratar el compromiso que sus padres habían arreglado entre el menor de sus hermanos y el estúpido e inmaduro alfa con el que iba a casarse. Fue tan fácil echarlo hacia atrás, ver el miedo en sus ojos azules y demostrarle quien era superior a quién… demostrarle que él se lo merecía mucho más de lo que si quiera Alfred podría aspirar.

Fue tan divertido ver su rostro derrotado, deshecho… ver como el fanfarrón que había logrado ganarse el corazón de Arthur se mordía la lengua y aceptaba con la cabeza gacha su pedido.

Ver cómo, con todas las de la ley, el que verdaderamente debía tenerlo era él mismo.

Le fue realmente fácil meterse en el bolsillo a todo aquel que metía las narices en lo que no les importaba y afirmaban que era un error. No hubo objeciones una vez tomada la decisión, ni la de Arthur, ni la de sus hermanos, ni la de nadie.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, el hombre por él que había perdido la cabeza ya era de su propiedad. El anillo en el dedo lo revelaba pero, para su sociedad y para él, era insuficiente. Tenía que marcarlo, hacerlo suyo… y lo hizo.

Sólo así supo el error que había cometido.

Era tarde ahora pero se sentía incapaz de dejarlo ir. Limitarse a tocarlo sólo para no borrar su olor de la piel del omega, alejarse de él y evitar todo posible contacto para no ver reflejado el dolor y la rabia que las esmeraldas transmitían cada vez que lo miraban.

Aun así… era algo que no se atrevía a dejar. Por mucho que lastimara a Arthur, por mucho que lo dañara a él, no podía resistirse. No podía dejarlo ir.

Se vistió y cubrió al rubio con las sábanas. Cerró la puerta del cuarto y se enrumbó por los pasillos de la enorme mansión que compartía con su "esposo", tratando de perderse en ellos. Cerró los ojos y apretó los párpados con fuerza.

Tenía razón, allí estaba. Podía sentirlo... como la culpa y el arrepentimiento empezaban a devorarlo otra vez.


End file.
